


Knight Rider's big secret

by twin_fics



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best kept secrets of Knight Rider are disclosed at last!!. Shhhh! Don't tell anybody or we'll have to send the KAZU model to deal with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Rider's big secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with Knight Rider's series. Unbetaed.

  
Knight Rider, for the ones who don't know it, is a story based on a deportive black car, a Pontiac Firebird Trans AM named KITT, which could cruise at 300 mph, could leap up to 50 feet through the air, and was loaded with such armaments as flamethrowers, smoke bombs, and infrared sensing devices. Best of all, it could talk, in fact it had a powerful AI which provided the car with its own personality, designed to help the hero, Michael Knight, to fight crime.

What few people know is that KITT wasn't the first model that was developed. Actually there were five (failed) prototypes before KITT. This is their story.

 **TSHO**  
It was the very first model. Its main prerogative was to keep Michael safe at all cost. In addition, the engineers added a complex logic module so it could give Michael some advices in his most dangerous missions.  
What was the problem?, you ask. Well, "to keep Michael safe" was so fire-engraved in its personality code that it compelled Michael to call it at least once every hour. If Michael delayed his call even for one minute, TSHO hastily contacted the police, the firefighters, the army... or all together, depending on how dangerous was the mission.  
Furthermore, Michael had the nasty suspicion of TSHO being much more intelligent than him... what was absolutely true, of course.

 **MASA**  
It was the second prototype. The designers replaced the logic module by a simpler one and decided on slightly more relaxed minimum safety conditions. Additionally, they endowed MASA with more speed and... How to say it? A personality more adventurous than the previous model.  
Sadly, they soon realized that this new version wasn't as good as they first thought it would be. Why? Well, MASA's tension got so high in the missions that sometimes it forgot to wait for Michael... so he had to call a taxi to return to the secret base (not very cool, right? Michael thought the same).  
Furthermore, although the car's body was armored and had been designed to resist almost everything (it hardly ever got more than a tiny scratch even in the most dangerous missions), the things MASA usually bumped into hadn't been designed to be as resistant as the car...  
The huge repair costs of all the things MASA broke, added to Michael's taxi fares, were the cause behind the rejection of this second prototype.

 **MJUN**  
The third model was simply gorgeous. It never existed a more beautiful car. It was a combination of pure style, raw elegance and unbelievable stylized lines. If it had to be defined with one word... it would be "sexy" without second thoughts.  
The engineers reinforced MJUN's self-conscience to assure it wouldn't try to run over everything that got in its way, as the MASA model did for no apparent reason (MASA called it "experiments"... but nobody could understand what was it talking about). And that was, my friends, their big mistake.  
MJUN's priority was to keep its style and cool no matter what. The car admonished Michael often and without compassion for his taste (or rather his lack of taste) on clothes and for "oh my god that poor dead furry thing on your head" (also known as Michael's hairstyle). It even forbade Michael to get near it if his clothes didn't match with its body's color, which usually changed at last twice every week.  
The good part was chicks almost drop dead at the slightest sight of them... Michael never got over it was all thanks to the MJUN model.

 **KAZU**  
Something went terribly wrong with the fourth prototype... and the designers had yet to determine what it was. KAZU used to play strange pranks on Michael (like that time when it managed to cut Michael's trousers without him noticing it, so when he left the car he found himself in the middle of the street with only his boxes... and KAZU's doors firmly closed behind him) and never missed the opportunity to make sharp remarks to his words.  
To be fair, the car never did any harm to Michael... if you consider severe hits to one person's pride and self-love as an endearing way to show fondness. Michael always thought that there was some kind of odd bug in the car's AI program... but the simple truth was the KAZU model took an immediate and visceral disliking to Michael since the first time it saw him, and thus it took every opportunity to make his life miserable in every possible way ♥.  
Michael couldn't take it anymore and requested the previous model's return... but MJUN refused vehemently to work again with, in its own digitalized words, “such an amateur".

 **SATO**  
The designers really tried their best with this new prototype, attempting to correct all the things that caused the rejection of the previous ones. SATO was the result of theirs efforts and without doubt it was the best prepared to help Michael. This prototype had a lot of incredible features and a creative, but at the same time practical personality, that was really helpful when Michael was in need of a second opinion.  
To say that Michael was genuinely impressed with this new model is a given, but don't think that everything was perfect, no such luck. This prototype, though it could talk like the other models, was almost always silent unless someone asked him something. Many of its new features remained forever unknown to Michael because he never asked... and SATO forgot to tell. And finally, from time to time, the car seemed to get interested in the most strange things and ended up forgetting the mission... In spite of all that, Michael was truly pleased with this model.

So why is KITT the car that appears in Knight Rider's series? Why is it not the SATO model?  
Well, you can say it was a simply case of conflict of interest. Let me explain myself. For a few months, things went reasonably well with the SATO model but suddenly, a disconcerting number of Michael's attempts to get in contact with the car through his watch's radio transmitter ended up failing. The engineers were really puzzled about it... till they discovered that the previous model, KAZU, had made acquaintance with the SATO model and it was using its own radio transmitter to block Michael, preventing him from interrupting their blossoming friendship with "his petty requests for help" (KAZU's words, not mine). Things got a bit... heated, when SATO came back from a mission with a big scratch in one of its sides due Michael's careless driving when he was running from a terrorist band... and thus the aforementioned conflict of interest appeared. To be more specific, Michael's interest in being alive and KAZU's interest in getting him dead... or at least as far away from the SATO model as it was possible.

Reached this point, the entire project was in a serious danger of being dropped definitely... but they decided to try one more time, the last one... and thus the KITT we all know was born and Knight's Rider legend began  *insert here Knight's Rider opening music*.


End file.
